<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pigeons and Crows by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981527">Pigeons and Crows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, How Do I Tag, connor is a high school student with drugs, deh police officer au, evan and jared are cops, jared's father is a police captain, more tags will be added as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jared, our main goal is still to find those drugs. Maybe try not to get carried away?” Evan reminds him. “You can go live your… erm… high school f-fantasy, or something, I’ll actually focus on the job.”</p><p>“Fine. You do you.” Jared dismisses.</p><p>A DEH police AU. Evan and Jared are cops sent to catch students with drugs on them. They go undercover in a high school. Shit happens.</p><p>on hiatus- read ch 3 end notes<br/>6/7/20 update: orphaned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen &amp; Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen &amp; Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman &amp; Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whoa, it's my first fic!<br/>inspired by brooklyn nine-nine and 21 chump street</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jared, Hansen, see me in my office.”</p><p>That’s Evan’s captain calling. Oh no.</p><p>See, when your police captain calls you into his office, it can be for a multitude of reasons, from complimenting you to assigning you a case to firing you. Evan’s expecting the worst. <em>What if he fires me? Oh shit, I probably flunked a case, or said something inappropriate, and now the captain knows about it and he’s going to fire me, and then I’ll have no job and I’ll go bankrupt, I won’t be able to pay my rent and I’ll be homeless, and then I’ll-</em></p><p>“Evan, Dad’s calling you in with me, stop panicking.”</p><p>Jared is standing over him, looking annoyed. He’s Captain Kevin Kleinman’s son, and everyone treated him as a big deal because of it, but honestly, discounting appearances, they are nothing alike. The captain is always serious. He never smiles, is incredibly strict with everyone, and can be extremely boring. Jared, on the other hand, probably decided somewhere in his childhood that he hates how strict his father is and would try to become nothing like him, and that apparently succeeded.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I’m going over,” Evan nervously squeezes the words out of his mouth.</p><p>“You’d better, you know how much Dad hates latecomers.”</p><p>The captain’s office is all prim and proper-- just like its owner. The captain sits in the middle of the office, behind his desk, all straightened up and serious, making Evan even more nervous, even though that’s the captain’s default look.</p><p>“I have a case for you two,” he says in his signature firm, even tone. Evan breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>Captain Kleinman places a file in front of his desk and briefs the duo. “Your mission is to investigate this high school. Many students in this school have already been caught with illegal drugs, usually tobacco, and this seems too serious for the NYPD to ignore. We want to catch whoever is dealing drugs to these students.”</p><p>Before Evan can accept the case, Jared butts in, “So you want us to just go and search their bags and lockers and stuff?”</p><p>“No, they could be hiding them. You two should go undercover. I’ve already gotten a warrant, so both of you will pose as students. Identify those with drugs, get them to reveal their stash and then arrest them.” the captain instructs. Next to Evan, Jared smiles eagerly, obviously planning something ‘fun’, as he usually calls his weird plans he always forces Evan to do. “Sure thing, Dad.” Jared agrees. “Good. Your work begins tomorrow.”</p><p>“Roger that, Captain Kleinman,” Jared says, which raises a few red flags in Evan’s mind. Jared never calls the captain that, preferring to use ‘Dad’, and he would never use a phrase as matter-of-fact as ‘roger that’. Before Evan can say anything, however, Jared says to him, “Evan, let’s go and be high school students!” With that, he grabs the case file and dashes out of the office, dragging Evan with him. From the corner of his eye, Evan sees Captain Kleinman shake his head in disappointment.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Evan never really liked high school. He still doesn’t. There’s homework and exams and teachers, and worse, about a few hundred other teenagers that can do thousands of things to him. He could get picked on, or talked about behind his back, or bullied, or… just be completely ignored. He definitely does not want to relive his high school days. Jared, on the other hand, seems extremely eager to go back to high school. “Alright, so I have to pose as a high school student, so how about I be the insanely cool Jared Kleinman, who has a brilliant sense of humor. That’s sure to make me look cool, then I won’t be just some nerd.” Jared excitedly proclaims to Evan the moment they step out of the captain’s office.</p><p>Evan and Jared have been friends since they were kids, and they went to high school together. Unfortunately, high school is not kind to the nerds and geeks, which were what Evan and Jared were. Evan was picked on, mostly for being quiet, sometimes for his weird interest in trees. As for Jared, he was the computer geek. Evan assumes he got picked on because of it. “Jared, our main goal is still to find those drugs. Maybe try not to get carried away?” Evan reminds him. “You can go live your… erm… high school f-fantasy, or something, I’ll actually focus on the job.”</p><p>“Fine. You do you.” Jared dismisses.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Evan heads back to his desk.</p><p>He is really not looking forward to this.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Evan reviews the plan in his head for the thousandth time as he nervously fidgets in the car seat. They are going to pose as transfer students and are going to be at the senior level. Their goal is to catch any students with any kind of drugs and ensure they have proof of the student having said drugs, which can be the actual drugs themselves or a picture of them handling or possessing drugs. Only the school staff know of their true identities. Both Jared and Evan have two break periods, one recess and one lunch, both 45 minutes each. They share the same lunch period but have different recess periods. They have permission to use the office for private discussions, and they can also excuse themselves any time during lessons.</p><p>Evan repeats the plan aloud to Jared so he can ensure he isn’t missing anything, to which Jared gives a rather snide remark, “No need to tell me what I already know, man,” but confirms that that is the full plan.</p><p>The car comes to a halt and Jared tells Evan to get off. Evan would pay for more time in the car, but that option is unfortunately unavailable, so he reluctantly steps out and faces his ‘new school’.</p><p>The school building is about four stories tall and is as basic as it gets, a simple L-shaped block with windows on its sides. Teenagers rowdily swarm into the entrance, their voices piling on top of each other to create an unbearable wall of noise. Evan hasn’t even stepped into the school and he’s already feeling nauseous. Suppressing the feeling in his stomach, he blends in with the horde of students and steps into the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy crap I had to edit this like 5 times because my anxious ass was worried that the way I paragraphed was wrong</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Jared steps into the crowded school building, he puts on his practiced swagger-- big steps, shoulders moving with the arms. He turns to a boy walking beside him and speaks in his also practiced casual tone, “’Sup?”</p><p>The boy’s head quickly snaps in Jared’s direction, eyes wide before relaxing a little, the surprise replaced with unfamiliarity. “Who’re you?” he says with a slight quiver in his voice.</p><p>“Jared Kleinman. My friend and I are transferring here today.” He puts on a smile.</p><p>“Connor Murphy.”</p><p>Jared reaches his hand out to shake Connor’s, but Connor instead ignores him, walking faster and disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>Wow, rude.</p><p>Jared continues making his way to the general office, Evan trailing behind him. They reach it and head to the counter, where they present their IDs and badges.</p><p>“Detective Kleinman and Hansen, correct?” the receptionist confirms.</p><p>Jared smirks and replies, “Nope, we’re just plain old students. No detectives here.”</p><p>The receptionist rolls her eyes and types into her computer. Jared is quite sure that receptionists are not supposed to be this rude, especially to police officers.</p><p>The receptionist returns their IDs and badges and gives both of them a locker number and combination. Jared then goes to his locker, which seems to be next to Evan’s.</p><p>As he places his things, he notices the boy from before—Connor walk by. An eye for an eye, he decides. He calls out, “Hey Connor, loving the hair length. Very… school shooter chic.” He has never gotten involved in a shooter situation, whether as a student or as a cop, but he’s heard the tales of his colleagues who have, and he’s seen the news.</p><p>Connor glares back at Jared, blue eyes piercing into him. In the corner of his sight, Evan stares at Jared too, cowering against his locker. Okay, maybe that was too sensitive? Definitely too sensitive. Jared racked his brain for a way out of this, before settling on his default ‘it was a joke’ response.</p><p>To that, Connor looks even more pissed. “Yeah, no, it was <em>real</em> funny,” he deadpans, creeping Jared out. “I’m laughing, can’t you tell?” Connor approaches him and corners him against his locker, putting Jared in the same pose as Evan. “Am I not laughing hard enough for you?” Connor bore down on Jared, completely terrifying him.</p><p>Jared looks around frantically, hoping that perhaps a teacher would come by and break this up, but nobody seems to have the balls to help him, so he laughs nervously, slips out of Connor’s shadow and squeaks out, “You’re such a freak.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>With that, Jared disappears into the crowd, leaving Evan and Connor by the lockers. Connor turns to Evan, black hoodie and long hair and dark circles under his eyes scaring him, causing him to unconsciously let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“The fuck are you laughing at?” Connor spits.</p><p>Shit. First day of school and Evan’s already messed up. He panics, desperately racking his mind for a way to get out of this Connor situation. He can run away, but Connor is tall and would probably block him. He can claim it was nothing, but will Connor just accept that? Eventually, he settles on a “What?” hoping that he could pass off as not knowing what Connor was talking about.</p><p>“Stop fucking laughing at me.” Okay, not working.</p><p>“No, I’m not-“he tries to defend, but is interrupted by Connor stepping closer to Evan, silencing him. Every thought in his mind turns to panic.</p><p>“You think I’m a freak?” The quiver in Connor’s voice betrays hurt, something Evan feels mildly guilty for, though he is still extremely freaked out.</p><p>“No, I don’t-“ he splutters out again, but Connor steps towards him again.</p><p>“I’m not the freak.” His voice hardens again.</p><p>“B-but I wasn’t-“</p><p>“You’re the fucking freak.”</p><p>And then, a force on his chest, pushing Evan to the ground.</p><p>As Connor storms away, the eyes of various strangers look at him—some with pity, some without.</p><p>Evan never actually wanted to become a police officer. When he was the same age as the teenagers around him, he wanted to be an ecologist, or a botanist, or someone that studies plants. When he got into college he figured that pursuing law would help him pay the expenses that came with adulthood, so he studied environmental law, but never passed the bar to become a lawyer, which meant that his mom wasted her hard earned money on him and she had to work harder to get that back even though she was already having to work from morning till night, and it was all his fault, his fault, his fault.</p><p>Then Jared came and offered to help Evan get into the police force. Thanks to his dad’s position in the NYPD, Jared became detective quite easily. He recommended Evan, and he managed to become a patrolman and then a detective. Through a stroke of luck, he was placed in the same precinct as Jared and his father. Now, he’s working this job to pay for college debt, which is thankfully almost paid off, and of course, to ensure him and his mom can survive.</p><p>A hand in front of his face stops his train of thought.</p><p>“Hey, sorry about my brother, I saw him push you.” A girl with long brown hair and a violet shirt sticks out her hand. Evan takes it and gets up.</p><p>“I’m Zoe Murphy. Again, I’m sorry about Connor. He’s a psychopath.” The girl says, casting a dirty look towards where Connor fled.</p><p>Truthfully, Connor comes off as more of a troubled kid than a psychopath to Evan—he didn’t seem to push Evan because he wanted to, but he pushed him as Evan made him angry. Why he got angry, Evan still can’t figure out, but he clearly has some kind of anger issue. An at-risk teen—likely to resort to drugs. Evan makes a mental note to keep a close eye on Connor.</p><p>“Hey?”</p><p>Evan jumps. He must have spaced out, which is why Zoe is staring at him like he’s some weird guy, he’s weird, he’s already made a weird impression on her not a minute after they met.</p><p>“I-I’m fine! Evan! Uh, Hansen.” He suddenly shouts after quickly reminding himself to respond to Zoe, which does not go well, as Zoe jumps too and seems weirded out by him. <em>Great job Hansen, you just made her weird impression even weirder. </em></p><p>“…Okay.” Zoe smiles as if she sees something funny, <em>like you, she’s laughing at you,</em> and sticks out her hand for Evan to shake. Evan hastily shakes it, and Zoe goes off to her next class.</p><p>Evan takes a deep breath, trying to remember what his therapist told him,<em> today is going to be a good day and here’s why. Is today going to be a good day? It’s seriously off to a bad start. Nope, today will most likely not be a good day.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, they give me motivation to write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jared makes friends. Connor shows Evan something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I'm going to upload every Tuesday, once a week!<br/>Also me: fuck that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared sleeps through his first few classes. He doesn’t need to pay attention anyway.</p><p>Finally, the recess period arrives, and he follows the crowd over to the cafeteria. He takes a seat near a small group of boys and takes out his granola bar (he knows from experience that school food is inedible) and munches on it. It’s tasteless, but not horrible.</p><p>Jared figures he should start his high school conquest by making a few friends and getting into a group. He approaches the group of boys and introduces himself. “Hey, I’m Jared. I just transferred here today. You guys mind if I hung out with you?”</p><p>The group of boys scrutinize him for a few seconds before gesturing to him to come over. The guy sitting next to him introduces himself as Kevin and proceeds to introduce the rest of the group. “The redhead is Tom, the short punk’s Rich, and the Asian nerd is Matt.”</p><p>“So, why’d you get transferred?” Matt asks.</p><p>“My old school shut down. It didn’t have enough funding or something,” Jared lies.</p><p>“What classes do you take?” Rich inquires.</p><p>Jared fishes out his schedule from his bag and places it on the table. “I’ve got Chemistry, Biology and Calculus after this.” he points out.</p><p>“Hey, you’re in the same chemistry class as me,” Kevin says. “Our teacher is Ms. Holland, and she’s a grumpy old bitch. She had a meltdown over a student yawning too loud.”</p><p>“Well what’re they supposed to say? ‘I’m sorry that your class is so boring’?” Jared remarks. When the boys laugh, he internally congratulates himself.</p><p>They talk until the bell rings, Jared giving his best snarky remarks and the other boys enjoying them. When the bell rings, Jared starts to leave, but Rich stops him and whispers, “After school, go to the men’s bathroom near the lockers. We’ll give you a little something.” With that, the group of boys leaves.</p><p>Jared is excited about this. Will they give him a symbol of friendship? A cool item? Will they hang out together? He’s finally getting with a group of friends.</p><p>He is not wasting this opportunity.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Immediately after the bell signaling recess rings, Evan goes to the library.</p><p>He never eats at the cafeteria. It has too many people. He can scout for drugs after school, when it’s not so crowded.</p><p>He grabs a book from the shelves and chews on his sandwich. He hears someone enter the library, which makes him bury himself deeper into his book.</p><p>“You like historical fiction?” a voice beside him asks.</p><p>Evan nearly jumps out of his seat.</p><p>Connor is sitting beside him, looking much less angry than when they first met.</p><p>Panicking, Evan stammers out unintelligible noises. Connor sighs and points to the book Evan was reading. “The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. It’s historical fiction.” he explains.</p><p>“Oh.” Why is Connor Murphy, the guy that pushed him in the hallway a few hours ago, talking to him now?</p><p>“I want to apologize.” Connor looks down in embarrassment. “I, er, wasn’t exactly thinking straight just now, so, sorry for pushing you.”</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Evan honestly doesn’t know what to do. He’s always the one doing the apologizing, not the other way around. “O-oh, no, it’s fine, I wasn’t seriously injured or anything.”</p><p>Connor relaxes. Evan nods, uncomfortable. An awkward silence suffocates them for about a minute.</p><p>“So you were transferred here?” Connor finally breaks the silence.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Evan looks at Connor curiously. “Why?”</p><p>“Can’t tell you.” Connor looks down at his shoes. Evan gets the feeling that Connor definitely didn’t transfer for a good reason.</p><p>“Well, I, er, transferred because my school kinda ran out of money?” Evan tries to keep the conversation going in a good mood. “They were spending too much, I guess.”</p><p>“So your old school was run by idiots.” Connor says, a small smile on his face. Evan laughs at that. <em>This guy isn’t so bad</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>Evan glances at the clock on the wall- 10.25am. Recess ends in 5 minutes. “I should go, I don’t want to be late for class,” he says to Connor as he hurriedly packs his things, but Connor grabs his arm.</p><p>“Just skip class,” he suggested, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.</p><p>“W-what, no, I can’t, they’ll…” Evan trailed off. He has never skipped class before, due to fear of his mom finding out and that his grades would drop, but he’s a working adult now. He doesn’t exactly have to worry about grades now, and skipping with Connor could even be a chance to find out more about the students in the school.</p><p>“They’ll what?”</p><p>“N-nothing. Sure, let’s go.”</p><p>Evan follows Connor out of the school building. They head behind the school, into a small garden overgrown with grass and weeds. Looking around, Evan notices that no windows are in sight.</p><p>“No one knows of this place. It’s my secret spot I go to whenever I want to unwind and shit.” Connor says as he sits down. Evan follows suit.</p><p>Around Evan’s feet, bees, butterflies and other pollinators fly around the diversity of plant species. The clouds in the sky pass by without a care, and so does the world. It’s so peaceful here, a clear contrast from the rest of the school. Evan closes his eyes. The words unconsciously spill out of his mouth. “I like this place.”</p><p>And then his nose catches an all-too-familiar smell- the stink of marijuana.</p><p>He opens his eyes and sees Connor, with a joint in his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>Connor must have noticed his shock, because he takes the joint out of his mouth and reassures Evan, “Like I said, no one knows about this place. We’ll be fine. Hey, don’t tell anyone about this place or that I smoke here, okay?”</p><p>Shit. He can’t ignore this, it’s his job to arrest him and take away his weed, but wouldn’t that be betraying Connor’s trust? Maybe he could stay silent about this, but that would be betraying the force, which could get him suspended or even fired, and that would also let a drug abuser and maybe even a drug dealer go free.</p><p>Maybe he could discuss this with Jared. Stall it out, wait for an answer to appear.</p><p>That’s always his tactic with everything, isn’t it? Waiting around, hoping that someone comes with the answers to his problems.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, they give me motivation to write!</p><p>edit(6/3/20): As I said on my tumblr, I will be putting this fic on hold, meaning that it will not be updated. I can't bear to write a police AU when all over the US, the police are going around abusing their power and oppressing the people. Hopefully, when the protests are finished, we can respect the police again, enough to write fics like this about them again.<br/>Also, school is starting again for me, which means that I will be busier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>